powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ranru Itsuki's appearances
Ranru Itsuki appears in the following: Episodes Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger * Ep. 1: Abare Dinosaur Big Charge! * Ep. 2: Birth! Abaren'oh * Ep. 3: Children's Hero Abare System * Ep. 4: Completed! The Secret Abare Base * Ep. 5: Abare Cure! Bubububuum! * Ep. 6: Abare Idol-Aged Daughter * Ep. 7: Abare Baby Blastasaurs * Ep. 8: Abare Black, This One-Shot! * Ep. 9: Awaken!! Abare Survivor * Ep. 10: Abare Leaguer Bind * Ep. 11: Abare Psychic. Oink. * Ep. 12: The Abare Saw Cuts Through Kyoto! * Ep. 13: The Abare Hand Topknot! * Ep. 14: Discovery! Abaresaurus * Ep. 15: The Abare World is Just Demons * Ep. 16: Riding! Abare Surfing * Ep. 17: The Battlefield's Abare-Strut * Ep. 18: Who is It? It's AbareKiller! * Ep. 19: Greetings, Abare Amigo * Ep. 20: KillerOh, Abare Beginning! * Ep. 21: Abare Love! Kilokilo * Ep. 22: Little Girls' Abare Song * Ep. 23: Abare EM Wave Dogyuun! * Ep. 24: Abare Schoolgirls! Unbelie~vable * Ep. 25: Better Fortune! Abare Shinto Offering * Ep. 26: Fishing Idiot Abare Diary, Domodomo * Ep. 27: AbaRed is Abare Blue * Ep. 28: The Bride is Abare-chan * Ep. 29: The Selfish Disciple, Abare Contest * Ep. 30: Ultimate Evil! Abarevolien Formation * Ep. 31: That Abare, The Ultimate Float * Ep. 32: Abare Bakuryuu Full Throttle * Ep. 33: Don't Forget the Abare Warrior * Ep. 34: Let's Play the Game! Assault Abare Star * Ep. 35: Abare Nadeshiko, Seven Changes VS! * Ep. 36: First Love, Abare Miracle * Ep. 37: Pleasant Feeling, Abare Queen * Ep. 38: The Blooming AbarePink * Ep. 39: Good Luck! Abare Father * Ep. 40: Behead the Abare Armor! * Ep. 41: Merry Abaremas! Jamejame * Ep. 42: The Thing Hidden in the Abare Kid * Ep. 43: AbareKiller is Inextinguishable!? * Ep. 44: Is the Salaryman a Dreaming Abare Trick? * Ep. 45: New Year Abare Rumba * Ep. 46: Praying! Abare Visual Kei * Ep. 47: The Five Abarangers * Ep. 48: The Final Abare Game * Ep. 49: Break In! Abare Final Decisive Battle * Final Ep.: Only the Abare'd Number Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Lost & Found in Translation Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Movies/Specials * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Abare Summer is Freezing! * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: The All-Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends Audio * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Dino Guts CD Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City * Abaranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes New Hero Legend * Dekaranger Stage Show at Return of Bakryuu Sentai Abaranger at Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show at Bakuyu Sentai Abaranger Yomiuriland Comics * to be added Books * to be added Toys * to be added Games * Super Sentai Battle Base References Category:List of Appearances